


Just one building.

by AnimeBloodQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Multi, neighbour, roomate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBloodQueen/pseuds/AnimeBloodQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night out to the Fairy Tail Bar, Levy meets Gajeel and Juvia two new bar goers. Through the night things get intimate and the two get to know each other very well. Over the weeks Levy gain a new roommate and so does her neighbours. </p><p> </p><p>Modern Roomate/Neighbour AU. Gajevy is the main couple however I will focus on Gruvia, NaLu and Jerza also with hints from other ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one building.

Levy McGarden wore a long black top that she had stolen from her ex-boyfriend. The top only had a slogan on it 'I eat Dragons for breakfast.' That top was the only thing she wore besides her underwear. She danced around in her room looking out her clothes for the night. Her roommates had planned a little visit to their favourite bar. Fairy Tail. Levy was accompanying them. The twenty-one-year-old grabbed some black jeans and slid them on. She then grabbed a pair of black flats and entered the living room. Erza was sat on the couch texting her boyfriend. 

The red head wore a dark red sweater dress and dark grey leggings. She also adorned a pair of heels the same colour as her dress. "Where's Lucy? I thought we were all going?" Levy asked picking up her black shoulder bag and her leather jacket. 

Erza smiled and looked over at the bluenette. "She is next door talking to Natsu, They have decided to come with as well," She said standing up and grabbing her small black shoulder bag. 

"Yay, I love it when a girls night out turns into lets third wheel Levy night" Levy pronounced sarcastically as the two girls made their way outside and onto the stairwell. 

Erza sighed and shook her head "It's not like Jellal will be there, It will just be Natsu and Gray" 

Levy sighed also "Did Jellal get himself in trouble again?"

Erza's face went red "No, He just doesn't like places with a large amount of people" As she said that the next door neighbours door opened and Lucy, Natsu and Gray came out. 

Lucy ran to them draping her arms around their shoulders. "Jellal is on the run again!" She mused. Ezra went red her lie clearly rumbled. 

"Come on, Lets head to Fairy Tail, I'm ready to partaaaay~!" Natsu said. 

After a humorous short walk down the street the group arrived at the Fairy Tail Bar their usual hang out spot. When they entered they were greeted by the bar staff Mirajane and her little sister Lisanna. Sitting at the bar was the owner Markirov. In the back their was a few other regulars. 

 

"Cana! Ready to have fun!?" Lucy said going over to the brunette followed by Ezra. 

The two boys went over to Elfman and Laxus.

 

Levy looked around disappointed that her best friends; Sep rate from Lucy, weren't here. She sighed at Jet and Frog's lack of appearance. She slowly drifted out the bar hoping to go unnoticed. Eventually she was outside. She leaned against the wall outside the bar and sighed. 

"I should go home and read" 

 

Before the girl could however two fresh faces approached the entrance to the bar. One girl shared Levys hair colour and was very excited to enter raving about "the gorgeous man who saved her" being inside. The other was man much taller than the blunette with very long black hair. He grunted in response to his friend.

"How are you even sure its the Fairy Tail Bar? There isn't a sign" The man said. 

 

Levy remembered that after a drunken brawl, Natsu and Gray broke the sign which actually brought the thought to Levys mind that it may eBay the reason so many people aren't at the bar tonight. 

 

"Oh this is the Fairy Tail Bar, The sign broke" Levy said giving a small smile. 

 

"Juvia told you Gajeel~" The girl mused. 

 

Gajeel sighed a little annoyed at his friends peppy attitude. " Really? Then why are you hanging outside it?" 

 

His friend frowned "Juvia hopes that you don't leave, Juvia would love to become friends" 

 

Levy was going to tell them that was the plan. Until Gajeel spoke up. 

"Come on Shrimp, Aint leaving till the party starts are ya?" 

 

Levys cheeks burned red at the new nickname regarding her height. She stood straight looking straight at him "For your information and I was getting some air, And next time drop the nickname Rapunzel" Levy said smiling cheekily. She was embarrassed too this wasn't like her. She walked back inside turning her head back and seeing a devilish smile on her new friends lips. 

 

Tonight was going to be interesting.

 

 

 


End file.
